On board a commercial aircraft of the size of the A320 there are, as a rule, three to four toilets. In order to provide end users with the option of optimizing the cabin for their purposes, a greater number of positioning spaces for toilets is provided than required. Thus, individual placement of the toilet monuments is possible to a certain extent.
As a result of the large number of possible positioning spaces and the fact that over the life of an aircraft, as a rule, it is operated by several operators and thus different cabins are configured and erected, there is a need to make provisions at the time of delivery, which provisions make it possible to erect monuments afterwards, at different positioning spaces. Such monuments are, for example, on-board toilet monuments or galley monuments. These provisions take up space, cost money, and add additional weight to the aircraft, often without ever actually being used.
DE 103 39 077 A1 and US 2005/0103935 A1 describe a passenger compartment in the cabin of a commercial aircraft with several toilet monuments. Described is a multipurpose space 1, which with minimal manipulation can be converted from a toilet space to a space with a neutral look. The cabin layout is not changed in this process.
It is at least one object to state a monument that allows increased flexibility in the cabin layout. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.